


The Blue Shirt

by daughter_of_the_fifth_house



Series: Uniform Shirt Stories [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Genderswap, Jamie in Bones' uniform shirt, ripped shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_fifth_house/pseuds/daughter_of_the_fifth_house
Summary: An emergency call to the bridge at night... A ripped golden shirt... Well, what's a captain to do, when she's staying over in her boyfriend's quarters?





	The Blue Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This story can be read as oneshot as well as a mini sequel to "The Cinderella dare".

The beeping of her communicator wouldn't stop. It was annoying.

Captain Jamie Kirk stirred. She was so comfortable and warm - she didn't want to wake up. Leonard McCoy was spooned against her back, had one arm draped over her waist and his hand placed on her belly.

Jamie hoped the beeping would stop. No yellow alert. No red alert. Just someone wanting to talk to her. At an ungodly hour.

Leonard also started to wake up now und mumbled some curses.

She sighed and whispered: "It's mine. Go back to sleep."

Jamie took one of the sheets with her and wrapped it around herself. She wasn't entirely sure where her clothes were. Or her communicator. She looked around and saw several pieces of clothing - their uniforms - scattered around the quarters of the CMO. She spotted her pants, but where was the golden shirt?

 _First things first_ , she thought then and followed the beeping sound to the desk. She found her communicator on the floor, picked it up and opened it. "Kirk here."

"This is Sulu", the voice of the Lieutenant sounded. "I'm sorry to disturb you so early, Captain. It's an emergency."

Jamie sighed and leaned against the desk, still holding the sheet with one hand, so it wouldn't slip. Of course she could have walked around naked, but when she woke up at night she was always a little cold. She glanced over to the bed where the doctor was asleep again, wishing she could join him again.

"We're receiving a strange distress signal from the border to uncharted space and the sensors are picking up three unknown vessels. They appear to be firing at each other. Commander Spock is on his way, but asked me to call you too," Sulu explained.

"On my way." Jamie closed the communicator and started to hurry.

Uniform pants? Check.

Panty? Oh, on the couch.

Bra? Hanging from the couch.

Boots? Oops, one next to the door, the other near the desk. Followed by socks.

Golden shirt? Still missing.

"Damn, where is it?" she wondered, while dressing and combing her hair in a hurry. She only saw the doctor's blue uniform shirt in the middle of the floor.

Finally she was standing in pants, boots and bra in the living area.

"Darling?" Leonard called sleepy. He slowly sat up in bed.

"Emergency", she answered. "But I can't find my shirt. Pretty sure I was wearing one when I came over last night." She winked.

He chuckled and remembered their steamy make out session on the couch prior to moving to the bed. "Have you tried between couch and wall?"

Jamie went looking. "Ah, there it is!" She picked the shirt up, but...

She turned around and held it - or rather its remains - accusingly in the air, but laughed. "You ripped my shirt." Apparently she'd been way to distracted then to notice how and in which state it had come off her body.

"I might have gotten carried away last night..."

The captain glared at him half-heartedly, then looked to the spot on the floor where his uniform shirt was lying, picked it up and put it on. She just was glad she hadn't worn a uniform dress last night.

"Jamie?" Leonard asked confused.

She just shrugged. "Emergency. Don't care what anybody's thinking. Go back to sleep, Bones. I call if we need you."

And with that she left and the doctor sat baffled in bed. He was wondering if he was still sleeping and dreaming or if Captain Jamie T. Kirk really was going to the bridge now wearing his uniform shirt.

At 5 a.m. the corridors were empty and Jamie Kirk didn't encounter anyone on her way to the bridge. She ran straight there, no time to go to her quarters and change. There was no alert yet, but she didn't want to lose any minute.

When she entered the bridge all conversations went dead silent. The Gamma shift personal, Sulu and Spock stared at the captain in the blue shirt.

Walking to the command chair she raised a hand. "Not _one_ word. Get the ships on the screen. I wanna see what's going on."

Sulu bit his lip, but couldn't help himself. "Aye, Doctor Kirk."

Jamie rolled her eyes and sat down. Then she grinned briefly, crossed her legs over each other and concentrated on the viewscreen.


End file.
